Miraculous Owlette and Catboy Noir
'Miraculous Owlette and Catboy Noir '''is the 53rd episode of Season 10. Summary Connor and Amaya discover that they both have a new power when together on their first date when they meet Ladybug and Cat Noir, but the superheroes’ nemesis Hawk Moth decides to weaken their power by making them hate each other. Plot The episode begins with Amaya getting ready for a special day because it's her first date with Connor. After putting her hair pin on, there was a knock on the door. Amaya goes over to her window and watches out to see that it was Connor, and in his hand was some tickets! Before she goes downstairs, her pet snowy owl Snowdrop wishes Amaya good luck on her first date as she grabs her new purse and runs off. In town, everything was going well for both Connor and Amaya: they sang karaoke, watched a movie, ate ice cream together, and played games together in the arcade. Connor even won Amaya a plush toy owl for her from the skill crane game. But just as the date was finally over, there was an explosion at the park and they saw two heroes fighting someone that looked evil looking. The rumbling made Amaya tumble and Connor caught her in time before she fell flat on her face. They both blushed as they realized what they were doing and went back to watch the battle, but as they were watching, Amaya realizes that she dropped her owl toy! Scanning the area, she and Connor finds it at the street and Amaya goes over to get it but then the villain spots her and blasts a black ray at her. Connor comes to her rescue and tries to protect her but as the ray was about to hit both of them, a pink and blue force field appeared before them and it protected them both from the ray! Then like a mirror reflecting light, it bounces off from the shield and it hit the villain right on the chest and it knocked him onto a tree, and made him drop his ray gun! Grabbing it, the black cat boy tosses the gun to the ladybug girl breaks it and a black butterfly flutters out of the ray gun and then she uses a ladybug medallion to capture the black butterfly. As she releases the black butterfly, it turns into a white butterfly, then everything around Connor and Amaya turned as if they were turning back to normal when she threw a ladybug handkerchief into the air. Just then, the force field disappears from Amaya and Connor as black mist comes out of the man and it dissolves. When he woke, he saw both of the heroes bumping fists just as Connor and Amaya walked over to them. When they got closer to them, they both realized that the two heroes were Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir, their two second favorite heroes that everyone's been hearing on the news and seeing in the latest magazines. Excited, Connor and Amaya held hands and the same pink and blue glow began to form inside that they had to let go. Seeing the light made both Miraculous and Cat gasp in surprise. They explain to them that the light from their hands was made by the power of their love which explains the force field that protected both of them from the battle, and that they came to Disney Junior Town to find the lucky couple with that light; which was actually Connor and Amaya! Meanwhile in an old clock tower, an iron man, who was named Hawk Moth, and was surrounded by white butterflies, have heard about Connor and Amaya's new love power. So he decides to end their love and weaken their new power by tricking them into hating each other. But before he could do that, he turns three white butterflies into black ones and sends them out to three people. The next morning at school, Amaya was at her locker when Connor angrily comes up to her holding up his iDisney cell phone with a nasty message. Amaya insists that she didn't send him that message but Connor glares at her in disbelief and tells her that he is through with her. Sulking, she turns away and walks to her class feeling bad about the message she thought she sent to Connor, even if it was Hawk Moth who sent it to him. At the Magical Cafe, the Disney Junior Club are having cookies and cream cakes and pink lemonade. Amaya tries to sit next to Connor but he scoots away from him as the after school hangout was over. When Connor was walking home, Amaya catches up with him and once again tries to convince him that it wasn't her who sent him the message but he ignored her. Now irritated, Amaya yells at him for having a cold shoulder and decides to not talk to him again as they went their separate ways. At home, Connor sits on his bed with Lucky on his lap. He felt very guilty about yelling at Amaya so he decides to call her and apologize to her, but when he tries to call her on his iDisney, she didn't answer. Meanwhile, at Amaya's house, Amaya talks to Snowdrop about her horrible day so far. Listening to her carefully, Snowdrop suggests that she should call Connor and say sorry for yelling at him as she flies over to Amaya's iDisney and hands it to her. But as she tried to call him, Connor wasn't answering either. She puts her cell phone away and lies flat on her bed, looking miserable. Back at the old clock tower, Hawk Moth was satisfied by his plan as his black butterflies reached the three people they find... Romeo, Luna Girl, and Night Ninja! As the butterflies melted into Romeo's power ray, Luna Girl’s luna magnet, and Night Ninja's splats, Hawk Moth commands them to destroy Ladybug and Cat Noir's new friends and then take their Miraculouses away from them, as the three of them transform. The next day, things weren't going well between Connor and Amaya when they weren't talking to each other and have made sure to stay away from each other. But what's even worse is that when the Disney Junior Club watched the news, the news lady told everyone about three maniacs wreaking havoc. Greg looks closer at the screen and quickly recognized those three villains. It was Romeo, Luna Girl, and Night Ninja, only they looked a lot more different than usual. The PJ Masks then decide to go into the night and stop them! After they transform, they head to the headquarters and pick a vehicle. Catboy wants to go to the Cat Car but Owlette thinks that they should use the Owl Glider instead. While they were busy arguing, Fish Boy selects the Fish Sub and he makes the two quiet as they went down the fourth floor and got in. But while Fish Boy was driving, he Gekko look behind their seats to see that Catboy and Owlette are calm but they had their arms crossed and looking away from each other. They both let out a heavy sigh as the four arrived at their location. When they jumped out of the sub, something made the whole ground shake and Owlette fell but Catboy quickly caught her in time. However, they turned away from each other when something black zoomed passed them. It was Night Ninja, but in his new form, he is now known as Nightmare Ninja! Using his dark sticky splat, he fires them at the PJ Masks but they dodge them in time but then something stops them on their tracks and when they looked up, it was Luna Girl, but now she is known at Moth Girl, with her new moth wings and sticky silk shooting out of her fingers and behind them was Romeo, but with his robotic parts, he is now known as Robo-meo. Soon, the three villains had the PJ Masks surrounded. But as the three newly transformed villains prepared their attacks on them, Ladybug and Cat Noir appeared just in time and used their weapons to protect the PJ Masks! Ladybug dodges Nightmare Ninja's dark sticky splat while Cat Noir tricks Moth Girl into tangling herself up in her silk as Gekko and Fish Boy both watched in awe, but Catboy and Owlette were just ignoring the moment. Just as the villains were exhausted, Ladybug and Cat Noir prepare to take away their objects and destroy them, but they were stopped by their sworn enemy, Hawk Moth! He glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir and turns his attention to Catboy and Owlette, then he started grinning to himself as he knew that his plan has worked as planned. Confused, Ladybug asks him what his plan was when Hawk Moth explains to her and Cat Noir that his plan was to end their new friends' love so he could weaken their new power and that they would never help them again. Hearing him, Catboy soon realizes that it was Hawk Moth who sent him the fake message and turns to Owlette to apologize for not listening to her. But Owlette refuses to accept Catboy’s apology for that she couldn't forgive him for getting the cold shoulder from him as Catboy begins to scowl at her and begins yelling at her again. As the two began arguing once again, Hawk Moth and his akuma possessed minions laughed evilly at the sight of the fight as the love between the two began to fade away. Gekko, Fish Boy, Ladybug, and Cat Noir tried to calm them down, but Owlette becomes annoyed and flies off while Catboy runs off. Angered, Ladybug and Cat Noir began to battle the villains again to make them pay for making Catboy and Owlette break up with each other, but Moth Girl uses her sticky thread to wrap them up and hang them on a lamppost. Fish Boy comes to their rescue, but Robo-meo stops him by blocking his way and swatting him with his metal hand, sending him flying onto a building. Ladybug calls to Gekko and tells him to get Catboy and Owlette back together again and get them to help her and Cat Noir before it's too late. So using his super lizard water run, Gekko runs on water to cross to the other side and find Catboy and Owlette while Fish Boy was keeping the villains busy. Meanwhile, Catboy was at the park feeling miserable that Owlette had got so mad at him when Gekko finds him and tells him that they should find Owlette so they could make up. However, Catboy refuses and turns away from him with his arms crossed but Gekko forces him to get up by grabbing his arms and pulling him off the bench and out of the park to find Owlette. As they found her, Owlette turned to see the two boys but she wasn't happy when she saw Catboy with Gekko. She was about to fly away when she was stopped by Hawk Moth and his minions, along with the three captives, Ladybug, Cat Noir, and of course, Fish Boy! Owlette tries using her super owl wind to stop them, but Moth Girl uses her super moth wings to make a wind more stronger than hers that Owlette lost her flight and began to fall. Without thinking, Catboy use his super cat jump to jump off the building to grab Owlette's hand and wraps her in a hug. They both blushed as they felt the pink and blue light glowing around them again and the force field saves them from their fall and lifted them back onto the building. Their love was beginning to build up again! After landing safely on the building, Catboy and Owlette apologize to each other and the soon made up as Gekko held out their arms and locked each of their hands together, making the light around Catboy and Owlette more brighter, and making them both blush even harder when they looked in each others' eyes. Seeing the light starting to shine brighter, Hawk Moth, Robo-meo, Moth Girl, and Nightmare Ninja shield their eyes while Catboy and Owlette made a promise to stay together forever and they gently pressed each others' cheeks together that the light erupted. It almost blinded everyone but it also freed Ladybug and Cat Noir from Moth Girl's silk and they both landed on their feet as they snatched the objects out of the villains' hands while they too shield their eyes. They then broke them and three black butterflies flutter out of them. Ladybug quickly pulls out her ladybug medallion and captures all three of them and she changes them into white butterflies like last time. Later, she tosses a ladybug ball into the night and everything that the villains have destroyed were fixed, including their objects. After some black mist comes out of Romeo, Luna Girl, and Night Ninja, it disappears and they turned back to normal but they were knocked out cold as Hawk Moth ran away with anger and sworn that he get the Miraculouses and will win next time, and finally he was gone. Later, Catboy and Owlette's love light begins to dim as the let go and smiled at each other when Ladybug and Cat Noir come over and congratulated them for saving them by reforming their new power. And it was all because Catboy and Owlette had to make up, even if it only took ten minutes. Now all they have to do was get the villains back into bed before dawn. The next day, things were back to normal except that Ladybug and Cat Noir have to go back to Paris because the people there still need them. As the Disney Junior Club waved goodbye to them, Connor holds onto Amaya's hand again and the pink and blue light begins glowing under their hands again as the two of them smiled at each other, ending the episode. Villain Motives * Hawk Moth: To weaken Connor and Amaya’s new power by making them hate each other Trivia * Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Hawk Moth make their first appearances. * Romeo, Luna Girl, and Night Ninja are the first characters to be akumatized. * Catboy and Owlette gain a new power in this episode. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 10 Category:Episodes Category:Romance Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Complete episodes Category:Friendship Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 10 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Complete Season 10 episodes Category:Romance images Category:Couple images